


A bit less than expected

by tamersa



Series: Double the Odds [3]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Gen, just short and funny idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Sometimes idea of a party can drag unusual difficulties





	A bit less than expected

**Author's Note:**

> short and funny story not related to my main story much. it was hilarious idea for me so i wanted to share this with you :)

It was 1 year since Philip's return. Akiko looked at his fake ID one day, thought for a moment and then with big grin approached the young man.

\- We’re not sure when your real birthday is, also who knows if that would even matter in this case... but I see that according to these you’ll be 20 next week, so maybe we could throw a party for you at some bar with actual adult drinks?

\- Oi, Akiko what are you trying to do huh? - somehow Shotaro looked more offended than usual.

\- What? He could try it legally! Sometimes I'm not sure what he’s using for his experiments. And it would be fair to see him like that when most days he uses us as amusement - she pouted and crossed her arms.

It was the truth: Philip’s experiments were often directed at them and especially Shotaro.

\- Still I don't think it would be good idea... - he was too reluctant for Akiko’s taste.

\- Why not? We would keep an eye on him so he won’t go overboard. Also, I’ve never seen you drink anything stronger. Ah, maybe you have a dark secret within? - she started to tease.

What’s weird, Shotaro blushed slightly from embarrassment.

\- I don't have any dark secrets you know! 

\- Then it’s settled. And look at Philip, he’s excited already.

The younger man was mumbling about some kinds of alcohol, he checked Gaia Library while they were hawing their small conversation.

\- Well I… I don't think I'll have time next week. You know my schedule is quite tight... I may be able to find some time in October? - he said quietly. Now Akiko was sure about some dark secret.

\- But it is June now! What is wrong with you?! - she pointed a slipper at him - Better talk or your head will get so mashed up you won’t be able to fit that fedora on it for at least 2 weeks!

She wasn't serious, at least that’s what Shotaro thought.

\- Listen.. I...

\- Shotaro! Don't be like that! What’s the matter? - somehow the woman felt somewhat concerned right now.

\- You see… I don’t have an ID so...

\- You lost it? Well that’s a pain… you should’ve told me this before! Go and make a new one, we can wait for one more week.

\- No, you don't understand... I don't HAVE one… not yet... I...

He silenced his voice and for a moment only Philip’s mumbling about bison vodka was heard.  
And then...

\- Wait... you mean... you can’t... but... wait.. Shotaro, you're under 20 years old?! - the last few words were said in great disbelief. At that moment even Philip stopped his research which was super rare for him.

\- Shotaro, does that mean you're actually younger than me? – he was amused as always.

\- That’s... No I mean... your life is way too complicated to say that... - he was panicking a bit looking for a route to escape from Akiko’s confused look.

\- You're 19 now... that means… dad took you in when you were 16... 16?! And we met when you were 17! I'm 3 years older than you and you dared to call me a middle school girl!

\- Well you did look like that... ough! - of course he finally got hit on the head with the slipper.

\- I didn't! Also was my dad that irresponsible to take a teen kid and drag him through the detective stuff?! What was he thinking?! - she was still astonished and slightly mad and confused.

\- It was a misunderstanding on both sides… he asked me if I had graduated... I said yes. He meant high school and I meant middle one. And I do look older than I really am. It was always like that. Other boys at school asked me to buy them stuff kids couldn't get. But I've mostly declined. - he said seriously.

\- Mostly? So you're a criminal now? Underaged criminal is my main detective! - she was close to rage now. - Dad why didn't you check this dumbass’s actual age! You and your hard-boiled style when you don't know much about people close to you!

She moved around the agency shouting every now and then.

\- So... does that mean I'm your sempai now? - Philip whispered to Shotaro almost giggling.  
The man just covered his face with hands. 

Suddenly his phone rang.

\- Yes? Ah... yes... we’ll be there right away… come on Philip! We have a case - he grabbed the other, not younger anymore, man by his wrist and dragged him outside much to Akiko’s displeasure.

\- Don't tell me there is a dangerous dopant case? - Philip asked putting his helmet on.

\- Nah, just some 4kg dog is running wild. I just wanted to give Akiko time to calm down. And you... I won’t call you sempai, remember that!

\- Of course, I could have asked about that long ago.

\- So you knew? - Shotaro was deeply surprised.

\- Of course I did. But I didn't know Akiko wasn’t aware and...

\- Ok, ok, I get it... now come on, lest ride.

\- Right away my cute younger partner~~

\- S-shut up!! - good thing he had his helmet on.

Only one thought occupied him while he drove his bike - to make trough to October as fast as he could.


End file.
